Fighting Rose
by HeroRodrigues
Summary: Emily is a girl who is about as organised as a Exspressive piece of artwork. She was walking alone one night when she comes across the infamous Offenderman. How will she far? Offender: Badly , Emily: Shut up! (Disclaimer: I own none of the creepypasta's seen in this book. They all belong to the original story/artists and I encourage you to check them out.) Sexual Offenderman x OC
1. Chapter 1

"Breakfast! Get your butt out of bed!" I heard my best friend shout from down stairs. I groaned and sat up to look at the time.

"Shit!" I shouted and jumped out of bed to get ready for school. Amy, down stairs, had heard me and was laughing. "Shut up, we're gonna be late!"

"Yeah, because of you." I ran down the stairs to see a fried egg on toast and a red haired girl sitting across from it in full school uniform. She was smiling. I practically lunged at the plate and scoffed down the breakfast. "What would you do without me?" Amy asked.

"Probably sleep." I stated through a mouthful of egg.

"Yeah, that'll all you would do. I'm literally the reason you get out of bed every morning." I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I grabbed my school bag.

"Alright let's go!" I ordered while walking out of the building. Amy quickly put the spare key, she had used to get in, under a potted plant and followed me.

"Maybe I shouldn't have introduced marble hornets to you." Amy said while we walked down the road to the school. I was zoned out and didn't answer her comment. "Emily!" She shouted in my ear.

"Wh…what? Sorry I zoned out." Amy sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"You need to get a good night's sleep. I was excited when I first saw Marble Hornets but I didn't stay up all night to watch it."

"Yeah I know. It was just so good and entertaining." I defended myself.

"Mhm, but…" She was interrupted by a boy cat-calling her. We were a few feet from the school gates and the boy was a student. He looked like he was in an older class and I didn't recognise him.

"Hey there pretty thing. Ditch the butch and come hang out with me. I bet you'll like it." He winked. Amy sighed and grabbed my arm to pull me along faster.

"Pain in the ass." She muttered under her breath. She was always the one getting attention out of the two of us and, although I'm not bad looking, I look a lot worse compared to her. I didn't blame her for it though. She didn't care for most of the attention she got and people can't help the way they're shaped.

"Was it a random one again or did you know this guy?" I asked as we walked down the hallway to our class.

"He's called Harry. That's all I know. He hardly ever comes into school, and when he does he is late."

"So why was he just lounging about outside? Is he such a loser that he tries to be late?"

"Probably about to smoke." She said as she opened the door to our first lesson.

"Miss Amy Andrews, and Miss Emily Emit. Why are you always late?" I was about to make a remark before Amy stopped me by apologising for the both of us. She didn't wanted more detention added onto being late. "Half an hour detention as always, now take your seats."

I sighed loudly as Amy and I walked to our part-time job. We were waitresses at this little family friendly place called The Gate. It was okay pay and a pleasant work environment.

"I'm totally failing English." I complained aloud.

"Don't be so dramatic." Amy said while looking down at her phone.

"I'm being serious! Mrs Phonton **hates** me. Whenever I'm stuck she ignores me or gives me this 'you're a fucking idiot Emily, there's no point helping you' look." I said, making an old women's voice that could resemble my ageing teacher.

"Well maybe if you weren't such an annoying ass-hole she would be more willing to help." Amy joked while looking at me, with a grin.

"Oh shut up and stop acting like an innocent angle." I teased. She reddened.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." She lied. I laughed at her embarrassment.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of it Amy. It's not like I give a shit." I said with a shrug. "Talking off, how has it been with Mark?" Amy sighed. Her and Mark had been going off and on for a while, and I could tell it was taking a lot out of her.

"I don't know. I really like him, and he really likes me…"

"So? Why can't it just… work out?" I asked with a puzzled expression on my face.

"It's more complicated than that." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't get it."

"That's because you've never been in a relationship, or even liked anyone before." I shrugged at her comment.

"I don't see the point. All that it is, is showing someone that you can stand them for a long period of time without going crazy, and with a bit of sex on the side." She laughed at my assumption. "What? It's true."

"You're an idiot."

"That's why I'm failing English!" I shouted, making her laugh harder.

Our shift at The Gate had ended, and just as we were tidying up the restaurant Mark walked in. I was right next to the entrance so he spotted me first.

"Hey Emily. What's up?"

"The ceiling." I answered without missing a beat. He groaned at my terrible excuse for a joke.

"Really?"

"Mate, I'm tired, so there isn't gonna be any fresh content for at least 12 hours." He nodded in understanding and glanced around the restaurant. "Amy's in the back." I said, pointing a thumb, and cleaning a table. Mark smiled.

"Cheers." I finished the rest of the tables and mopped the floor before Mark and Amy came out from the back, arms linked, and smiling. Amy saw me.

"Sorry Emily but I'm gonna walk home with Mark… is that alright."

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Are you sure I mean I can…" I smiled at her.

"I'm sure. It's only a short walk, not gonna kill me to walk it alone." Amy hesitated but soon nodded and waved goodbye as they left the building. I finished mopping, and then went back to get changed and lock up. I checked my phone to find a new message from Dad.

-gonna be over here for another couple of weeks. Take any money you need from bank account-

I sighed. He was so oblivious, and I recon if I look in the account it's gonna be as dry as the Sahara. Such a loving father… didn't even send a goodbye.

The walk home was slower without anyone to talk too. I had been listening to music, but it could only do so much to distract me from the dull pavement and dusty street lights. I sighed and took a deep breath of boredom before my nose caught scent of something amazing. I mixed scent of flowers, baked bread and oranges. It was a strange combination and there wasn't anything close by that could be making such scents. I turned my head towards where I thought it was coming from to see a dark and threatening alleyway. I looked at it for a while, contemplating whether to go and investigate or forget about it. I shrugged off the thought of investigation and started to continue walking.

"Why, hello beautiful." A low and husky voice said. I stopped and glanced back to see a tall man, in a fedora and trench coat, leaning on the wall of the alleyway. I wasn't used to catcallers, but I had seen Amy's reactions enough to know what to do. I turned my head back, ready to walk. "What's your favourite colour?" He asked. It was such a random question that it took hold of my curiosity. I looked back to see that he was no longer leaning and was now standing only a few feet from me. I got a whiff of the same scent coming from him. It was captivating. I turned around fully and put my hands in my pockets to look more threatening and closed off.

"Army green." I answered simply. As soon as I had said it he reached into his pocket and produced a large army green rose. My eyes locked onto it. It was impossible. There was no such thing as a **green** rose, and I knew there was some type of trick going on, but for some reason my eyes would not leave the delicate flowers petals.

"You may have it." He purred. I looked up at him. He had gotten closer while I had been occupied and was now only a foot away from me. His fedora still covered his face but I could make out his small grin. I looked down at the flower and then back to him. There was something… off about him. My gut instinct was to just leave. So that's what I did.

"No thanks, got nowhere to put it at home anyhow." I said before putting my earphones back in and turning to walk away.

"I insist." He said, voice lower and more threatening, while grabbing my arm and shoving the rose at my chest. I looked down at the arm calmly and then back at his face, or lack of one. The hat had fallen back slightly to reveal that the only facial feature he had was a mouth, and that mouth was frowning at me. His teeth were as sharp as a sharks and although he didn't have eyes there was some sort of movement, that resembled anger, from where they should be. My eyes widened slightly.

 _Slenderman? No, Slenderman wears a suit and isn't real, but then who's this? Maybe Slenderman does exist but people have gotten his image wrong? I doubt it would be this wrong though._

I didn't wait to find out. I swatted his hand away and ran. I didn't see him come after me, but I didn't let myself stop in till I had reached my house. I glanced around wildly to make sure the coast was clear. When I had decided that it was I sigh out and opened the front door. As soon as the door was shut I took my phone out and called Amy.

"H…Hey! Stop it Mark its Emily. Hahah, I know babe shush." The cuteness made me want to puke, but I ignored it. "What's up?"

"Strange question, but is Slenderman the only Creepypasta without a face?"

"What? Why are you…"

"Is he?"

"Well no but. I don't know, just give me a minute. But, he does have 'brothers' of sorts. Why?" I sighed.

"I can't believe this is happening." I muttered.

"Emily what's going on?"

"I think I meet one of the brothers." There was silence from the other end.

"Emily, are you alright? You know they're not…"

"I KNOW THEIR NOT REAL AMY BUT WHAT ELSE COULD IT HAVE BEEN!" I shouted down the line. There was no response for a while. I rubbed my forehead and collapsed onto my sofa. "Amy I'm…. I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening and it's creeping me out."

"Okay, I'm sorry, tell me everything. Mark we're going to Emily's get dressed." She was concerned, and for good reason. I'm pretty chilled out when it comes to most things so for me to panic like that it out of character for me. I explained everything. The man, rose, scent and feeling of lack of control I had felt.

"That's sounds a lot like Sexual-Offender man." She confessed.

"Sexual what?" I asked.

"Look… If it had been anyone else to phone me a start talking about an encounter with a slender I would have assumed they were pulling my leg, but this is one of the only times I have heard you so worried. Also you've only just started reading Creepypasta, and Offenderman is pretty obscure. There aren't many stories of him so it doesn't make sense that you would have read about him to know what to describe, and your my best friend. That's why I believe you. We're outside." I open the door to see Amy with a phone to her ear and Mark standing right behind her. I let them in after ending the call.

"So what do I do?" I asked as I handed them both a cup of tea. Mike took it with a confused face.

"Well you can't go to the police. They won't believe you. Did he offer a rose?"

"Yeah, but I didn't take it. He asked what my favourite colour was. I said army green and he pulled an army green rose out of his pocket, like how does that just happen?"

"Well at least you didn't take it. He seems to live by a rule that you have to accept the rose in order for him to do anything."

"That's kinda stupid. His names Sexual- Offenderman, why does he need permission?"

"Well a lot of sources say that it's a charm. The person can't say no to the rose because they are obliged to take it. They **want** to take it even if they don't want to do anything afterwards."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Mark shouts.


	2. Chapter 2

We both look at Mark. Amy looks at me, begging me to explain, but I leaned back in my chair to signal that she would have the honours. She took a deep breath in preparation.

"Umm… Mark. Do you know anything about Creepypastas?"

"What?"

"I'd take that as a no then. Well they are these supernatural beings that kill people, usually, and there's a whole community of people who follow stories on these Creepypastas for entertainment."

"Alright, it's a little weird, but alright. What does this have to do with Emily?"

"Well… she's meet one of the most dangerous ones, although he doesn't actually kill people. I suppose he could if he wanted but he doesn't."

"And that's this Sexual Offender guy right?"

"Yeah. He's inhumanly tall, had a plain white face with no features other than a mouth. He has sharp teeth, wears a fedora and a drench coat, and hands out roses to people in order to sexually offend them." He didn't respond. He looked at Amy to me and then to Amy again.

"You're kidding right?" I groaned and leaned back in my chair again.

"There's no point. He won't believe us."

"Do you blame me? You're talking about bloody faceless men and roses and shit. For all I know it could have been a weird guy in cosplay who went a little bit too far with his character." I looked at him.

"Mark I don't think you understa…" Emily started.

"No. No he's probably right. It was dark, I was tired and I hadn't even thought about someone in cosplay." I interrupted her. "I'm sure it's nothing and I'm just over reacting." Emily didn't seem convinced.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty freaked out."

"Yeah I'm sure. I just got a text from Dad saying he won't be home on the day he said…"

"Why isn't that surprising." I heard Amy whisper.

"… and my mind just turned a guy in cosplay into a paranormal rapist because of my own fears of sleeping alone in the house." I concluded.

"That makes more sense." Mark agreed. We both looked to Amy. She sighed and stood up.

"If you're sure then it fine. I would offer to stay the night but my mum wants me up early in the morning. Mark is taking me back now."

"It's okay. I'm fine, just needed to talk." She comes over and gives me a hug.

"Goodnight." Amy said as she left.

"Don't worry too much over it." Mark added.

"I won't, goodnight." I closed the door and rubbed my forehead.

 _Just a guy in costume. Makes sense, well more sense than Offenderman being real, and gives me no real reason to be worried._

I went to go to bed. I had a shower, put my pj oversized shirt on, and fell asleep.

The next morning was a Saturday, no school, so I didn't need to wake up early. Ironically, I bolted out of bed as soon as my alarm went off. I hadn't gotten the greatest sleep ever, but it wasn't bad. I slouched my way to my kitchen and turned the kettle on for my morning tea. I turned around to face my living room.

"Nice place you got her." A voice said making me jump out of my skin. There, on my sofa, was Offenderman. His long legs were stretched out along the sofa to the point where half of them were dangling over the arm rest. My mind raced with things to do, but I was so out of it and fed up of the whole ordeal, plus I doubt I would be able to get away considering his connection to Slenderman.

 _Fuck it_

"Yeah, not mine technically, but thanks. Wanna cup?" I said, referring to the tea. He gave a big toothy grin.

"No thanks darling, unless you're talking about the cups on your chest. Then I couldn't refuse."

"One tea then." I replied. It was strange the way he acted. He almost seemed human, be it an extremely dirty minded one. Nothing like his brother Slenderman. "So… why are you here?" I turned around to find him inches away from my face. I tried to back up but hit the counter top.

"I think you know what I'm here for." He said with a deep, almost comforting, voice. He got closer still. I ducked under his arm to get away and leaned on the breakfast bar across from where I was previously standing, with the cup of tea in my hand.

"Yeah I know, but I didn't take your rose so leave me alone." I said, placing my tea down, and crossing my arms.

"Oh, but baby, that's exactly why I'm here. You see, no one has been able to refuse my rose before, unless something has distracted them from it, but then you came along and refused it like it was any other unwanted gift."

"Yeah, so?" Suddenly his arm was around my waist, pulling me against him. His face was so close I could feel the warmth of his breathing on my cheeks.

"So, now you've caught my attention. I'm a sore loser and I can't stand the thought of something as sexy as you getting away." I pushed him off me, which strangely worked, and took a couple steps away from him.

"Really? Seems I already got away once I decided not to take that fucking rose. I don't give a shit who you are. I'm tired and already fed up of your stupid face, oh sorry kinda forgot you don't have one! Oh wait, no I didn't! Get the fuck out of my house!" I ordered. He just stood there and grinned at me. The grin then turned into a chuckle.

"Oh you're gonna be fun, can't wait to do it with a feisty one like you." He purred before handing me another stupid rose. I looked at the rose and then back to him.

"You're kidding me. You don't actually think it's gonna work do you?" He seemed agitated. "You're not gonna get what you want so why don't you just leav…"

"You're a strange one sugar tits. So I'm gonna stick around. Make subtle moves in till your begging for me to fuck you how does that sound?" I could hardly contain my disbelief. I gave up and raised my hands up to show it.

"You know what? Fine. You can try if you want. Won't work, but you can try as long as you get out of my house right now. I can't be bothered to deal with this anymore."

"Great." Then he was inches away from my face. I got a whiff of his wondrous scent and found myself having to push back the idea of getting closer. "But it will work." He leaned to my ear. "Trust me." Then he suddenly disappeared, leaving nothing but a hint of his smell, and the sound of my fast breathing. I ran a hand through my hair.

"How the fuck did I do that? Why the fuck did I do that? I just agreed to having him around me more often and why? Because I was tired? Emily you idiot!" I shouted to myself. I grabbed my phone.

"You have reached the voice mail service for: AMY! please leave a message after the Beep."

"Fuck!" She was out with the family this weekend. I leaned on the counter top as I thought of what to do.

 _Why do anything? It seems he was implying he wouldn't do anything to you unless you asked for it. So all you have to do is not ask for it. Simple. Just relax._

I sighed and picked up my tea, taking a sip, and sitting in of my computer to watch videos in till I was needed at The Gate.

 _Why worry about something that was out of your control?_

It didn't stop me from worrying.

I was working. Saturdays were always the busiest compared to the other days of the week, and with Emily not here, it was even harder than normal. I was running around, filling orders, serving and sometimes cleaning the tables if multiply groups left at once.

"Hi. Sorry for the delay, Saturdays are our busiest days and we're down someone. May I take you order?" I hadn't looked up at the customer, but once he spoke I wish I had.

"Yes, I'll take a big large helping of you please." I looked up and rolled my eyes. I was more confident here, there were a lot of people and witnesses. He wouldn't try anything here.

"You know I can get you kicked out." I warned him.

"Well aren't you cold. I might file a complaint."

"Oh ha ha."

"Emily!" I whip my head around to see my manager only a few tables down. "No sarcasm, how many times, I'm sorry sir. I would offer you change waitresses but we're very tight at the moment."

"No, It's perfectly fine. It's an inside joke of ours." Offender said, making me glare at him. My manager gave him a polite smile.

"Alright, but Emily I don't want to hear it again. We have an image to uphold and although this was an 'inside joke' many other customers only saw you being rude." He said before being called away by a college.

"Other customers only saw you being rude." I mimicked under my breath. "Alright what are you actually going to order?"

"I was serious about you, but I see you don't have it on the menu so I'll go for a steak. As rare as it can be." I jotted it down and had to lean over him to get his menu, which he playfully moved further away so that I would be there longer. I snatched it once I had got it and walked away to hand in the order. It wasn't long in till I had to go over to his table again to give him the meal.

"Your rare steak, anything else you'd like?" I sighed out.

"I'd like you to lean over again. Got a great view." He grinned. I instantly buttoned up the last two buttons of my shirt to hide my cleavage and turned away to attend to other orders. "Aww." I heard him whine. By the end of the day he was gone, leaving the money he owed. I picked it up and found that there was at least £10 worth of tips. I didn't hesitate to pocket it before giving the money into the counter.

I walked home again. I turned the first corner to find Offenderman leaning on a wall with a cigarette in his mouth. He glanced at me as I walked by. He pushed himself off the wall and started to walk with me.

"Gotta say that uniforms doin' something for me." He said. I ignored him. "What? I'm not even getting retaliation now?" I ignored him again. Then he appeared in front of me, making me lean back too fast. I almost fell before he caught me and held me extremely close. "I think you're finally falling head over heels for me." A lustful grin on his face.

"You can teleport. Good to know." I muttered. He lifted my chin up and forced me to stare at his eyeless face.

"Such a pretty face." He whispered, causing some red to flow into my cheeks.

"Glad you're lookin at something good, all I get is a white wall." His smile turned to a frown and he let go of me. If I hadn't been paying attention I would have fallen back onto the pavement. I stood straight and started to walk again.

"And here I was, about to teleport you back to your house." He thought aloud. He was a step or two behind me, but he still continued to follow.

"Ha ha, yeah like I'd trust you to teleport me…" I was interrupted by something. A subtle movement, a bad feeling, something caused me to become alert.

"See, I think that…"

"Shush." I lifted a finger to stop him and glanced around. There's nothing, and then the feeling is gone. I frown.

"What? Why did you shush me?" I carry on walking.

"Because you're annoying me." I said. He didn't reply, which I thought was odd, so I turned around. He was gone. I sigh and walk back to my house. He wasn't there either.

 _Maybe he's gotten bored? I hope so._

I make myself dinner and then get ready for bed, but before I go to bed I look over at my laptop. I grab it and start to research Offenderman. Apparently he was 'created' by this girl who was drawing him in different situations. Q&A's state that he had come into her room one day and before he produced a flower she had offered to draw him to make him 'famous'. She had recognised the lack of features and decided that Offender was a Slender.

 _Smart girl. Smarter than me anyway._


	3. Chapter 3

I must have fallen asleep because I was being woken up by my alarm. I groaned and leaned over to my nightstand to turn it off. I rolled over to fall back to sleep.

"Good morning gorgeous." I shrieked and fell of the bed in surprise. My laptop fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow." I muttered as I sat up. Offender peered over the side of the bed.

"Wasn't the reaction I was expecting but…"

"What do you mean! You just appeared on my bed! What did you think the reaction was gonna be?" I shouted at him before groaning and holding my head. "Now I'm going to have a fucking headache." I moaned.

"I just wanted to surprise you baby." I stood up.

"Well you accomplished you goal. Congrats." I said sarcastically while rubbing my tail bone, which I had fallen onto before I'd hit my head.

"Aww… do you want me to kiss it better." Offenderman grinned. I glared at him.

"Out." I ordered. He frowned.

"You can't boss me around." He said while stubbornly crossing his arms. I sighed and face-parmed.

"Offender…"

"Smexy." I looked up from my hand.

"What?"

"Smexy. It's kind of a nickname. A really hot bird called me it once while we were…" I coughed loudly to cut him off and started my sentence again but with the correction.

"Smexy, at least get out of my room so I can change." I pleaded.

"What if I won't?" He challenged while taking a cigarette out and a lighter. He popped the cig in his mouth and went to light it.

"No, defiantly not!"

"What?" He asked while stopping his action. I took it out of his mouth and stared at him.

"If you want to smoke you do it outside in the garden or outside the front door. Not in the house."

"Why not? It's not like it's gonna kill me." He said. My eyes didn't leave his face.

"No, but It will kill me. Ever heard of lung cancer? Also, I don't want my house to smell like a Victorian factory." He leaned closer to me and smiled in a menacing fashion.

"Look I don't actually like your attitude and I'd like to remind you that the only reason you're alive at the moment is because you've peaked my interest. Got that!" I didn't move away or shudder at his sharp teeth.

"And I'm here telling you to get out of my house if you want to fucking smok...mhmm." He had suddenly closed the gap between us and was kissing me. It was short, but very soft. It was the kind of kiss most people would sink into, and I probably would, had it not been Smexy kissing me. He pulled back and grinned in an expecting manner. "You done?" I replied with my voice icy. His smile fell. "Good, now get out." I said pointing to my door.

"Fine!" He announced before walking out and slamming the door behind him. After a second or two I fell onto my bed and covered my mouth as my cheeks flushed.

 _He fucking kissed me. He fucking kissed me. He fucking kissed me…_

My breathing was fast and mind raced with the same line over and over.

 _Now Emily, calm down. It's just a kiss, nothing special, and doesn't need attention. It_ _ **means**_ _nothing. You're fine. Calm down._

I took a deep breath and released it before standing up and getting dressed like nothing had happened. I opened the door to see an empty hallway. I close my door and walked two steps… Bang!

"Arrrr…" I heard a groan from my kitchen. I walked in to see Smexy, on his ass, with frying pans and pots littering the floor. I took a moment to take in the wonderful image.

"Hahahahahahahahah" I laughed out loud. Smexy looked up at me.

"What? You think it's funny?"

"Y…yes." I breathed out in-between laughter. He stands up, obviously embarrassed.

"Who stacks Pots like that? It was bound to fall on someone!" He shouted over my laughter.

"And it landed one you! Hahahah. Instant karma!" I screamed in till Offender covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shut up!" He said while rubbing his forehead, but there was a hint of red on his cheeks. I tried to removed his hand but he refused to move it. "Are you gonna stop laughing?" He asked. I nodded and he took his hand away. I breathed out slowly to suppress the giggle coming up through my throat. I looked up and him and snorted. I covered my face to stop myself from laughing again.

"Okay…Okay. I'm good." I promised, but a smile still remained. "What were you looking for?"

"A drink or somin'. I was getting bored waiting for you." He said. I raise an eyebrow and opened the fridge to pull out a beer. I handed it to him.

"I don't have any of the fancy crap." I said before he could refuse it. He took it and ripped the top off without a bottle opener. I took one for myself and looked around for a way to open the bottle before realising. "Could you?" I asked, handing him the bottle. He moved his head in such a way that it resembled rolling his eyes before opening it for me. He took a giant swig and it was gone in an instant.

"Awful stuff." He muttered.

"Well what do you expect on my income?" I asked.

"How did you even get this? Aren't you like 16?"

"Yeah so? I look older and all you have to do is go into a small shop with confidence and you get served. I personally like the taste of it so…" I said taking a sip.

"I hate the taste." He then suddenly pulled me down into a dip where we were 'nose' to nose. "I defiantly prefer you." He said with a lustful voice. I pulled away as far as I could before the doorbell saved me. Smexy got distracted and I twisted out of his grip to answer the door. I opened it.

"Hey…" Mark said. I was surprised. We were friends, in my opinion, but only because of Amy. I didn't think we were on a house call bases.

"Hi. What's up?" I asked, trying my best to use the door to hide Offenderman. Mark hadn't seemed to want to believe the idea before, so I suspected that he would freak out if he saw him. Mark rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Umm… well Amy called me to come and check up on you. She's worried." I blinked at him.

"Why didn't she just call?" I asked.

"Your phones off."

 _I didn't turn my phone… Fucking Offender!_

"Oh yeah. Sorry I was watching something and didn't want to be interrupted." I lied. "I'm fine. Sorry that she bothered you."

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to see you actually. We're friends right?" I nodded. "Cool so you wanna hang out? Most of my mates are doing things with their… girlfriends, so?"

"Yeah sure." I said while grabbing my coat and keys from the door side. "Where are you thinkin'?" I closed the front door and turned my phone on. I knew that Smexy would have been mad that I ignored him, but I really didn't care.

"Cinema?"

"Yeah."

We had gone to see a comic movie and then had a friendly argument about said move over take out dinner. It had been a fun day and we were walking home.

"It was a pretty cool movie though, all things considered." I said.

"Yeah, it was annoying that she didn't think of it, but it was a good movie all the same." Mark agreed. "I feel bad for making you pay… you know for dinner and the tickets." He said. I shrugged.

"Well you forgot your wallet didn't you?" I stated as if it was nothing. He still seemed uneasy about the idea though.

"But…"

"Nope. Not gonna listen. It's nothing so shut up about it okay?" He nodded once we got to my front door. "This was fun. We gotta do it again some time." I said as I unlocked the door.

"Yeah. See ya." He said as he walked off waving.

"Bye." I called behind me before stepping into the house. Everything was quiet. I walked into the living room to see Smexy sleeping on my sofa with an empty whisky bottle in his hand.

 _Where did he find a whisky bottle?_

I went over to the fridge and banged my head on the empty shelves inside.

 _He_ _ **ate**_ _all my food, and I've just spent my money on the cinema and dinner._

I groaned softly to myself and checked my dad's account. £16.79… I wouldn't be getting paid in till next Friday.

"I'm screwed." I muttered.

"I better have been the one to screw you." I groaned louder this time, turning as I did. "What?"

"Are you kidding me? You ate all my food!" I shouted at him.

"So?"

"SO!" I slammed the fridge door. "That's all the food I had for the week! Why didn't you go out and buy your own fucking food? You went a brought a bottle of whisky!"

"Chill out." I grabbed my head and slid onto the floor.

"Why do I even bother?" I whispered.

"I'll go and get you food if you want…" I looked up hopeful. "For a price of course." My head fell back down. "I'll get you food for another 3 weeks and I can fuck you. Deal."

"No. That's a stupid reason to lose my virginity." I muttered. This seemed to peak his interest.

"Virginity huh? What you holding onto a silly thing like that for? I can take it off your hands." He said. I didn't reply and instead stood up and started to walk to my bedroom. "We finally gonna do it!" Offender asked with enthusiasm.

"Go fuck yourself." I said quietly as I slouched to my room. This whole ordeal was getting to me, and it was just frustrating to have to deal with this idiot. I went in and fell onto my bed face first, not even bothering to get changed, and fell asleep.

"Emily?" I heard and then a small knock at my door. I opened my eyes. My alarm wasn't going to go off for another 10 minutes. "Emily?" It was Amy's voice. "Is everything alright?" She asked, coming in. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine just… just tired." I said with a small yawn. She came up to me and kneeled down to my level.

"What's wrong? You had your phone off, which you never do video or not, and you have no food in the fridge. I know you're not the most organised person in the world but you take food very seriously." She then took in my appearance. "And you never sleep in proper P.J's let alone clothes."

"I…" She looked up at me with a kind smile on her face. I lowered my head in till it was on her shoulder. "You know Offenderman?" She hummed a yes. "…He is real." I said. She suddenly grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back so she could see my face.

"What? He didn't do anything did he? Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I should have…"

"He hasn't done anything. He's just been driving me crazy." I said. She relaxed and showed a small smile, but it was soon replaced with another serious face.

"But, he ate all your food and has been harassing you the past few days?" I nodded and she sighed. "Is he still around?"

"Might be. I don't know. He disappears sometimes." I muttered as Amy pulled me up.

"If you get ready now then we can probably go out for breakfast and be at school by our normal late time." She said. I grinned.

"Okay. I'll be down in a sec." I told her before she left. I got changed into my uniform and walked out.

"Here. Take it." I heard Smexy purr to Amy. She was brain washed and was reaching out to take the orange rose. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Bong.

"Ow! What the fuck!" She shouted as she turned to me. I had hit her on the head with a heavy text book.

"I just saved you from being Raped. Be grateful." I stated. She gave me a confused look before she turned around to see Offender. She jumped a little and backed away.

"That's Offenderman… an actual Creepypasta." She said with an air of disbelief. I put the book into my bag and lifted it onto my shoulder.

"Yeah it is. Don't embarrass yourself." I joked, she didn't find it very funny, and neither did Smexy.

"Don't fucking do that!" He shouted at me.

"Don't try and rape my friend. I get that's what you do, even though it's a terrible thing to do, but don't do it to people I know." I walked to the door. "Come on Amy." She seemed dazed, but continued to walk with me out of my house. We were halfway down the street when Offender appeared in front of me.

"You don't tell me what to do!" He was extremely mad. Madder than I've ever seen him before, and for the first time I was a little scared that he might kill me.

 _Better to be killed un-raped then raped and not even knowing it… I think._

He then suddenly grabbed me by the throat and lifted me into the air. Amy went to scream but was silenced by a tentacle around her mouth. He was squeezing my windpipe. His mouth spread across his face and his teeth became sharper and more rigid. It was terrifying. He squeezed harder.

 _I don't want to die! I take it back. I don't want to die._

My mind ran quickly, and in an adrenaline rush of confidence I cracked a cocky smile.

"Gu…Guess yo…you won't see me begging for sex then." I managed to forced out of my closing throat. He stopped.

"Okay… A trade it is then. You have sex with me and I'll spare your life!" He screamed in my face. He had relaxed his hand a little now. It gave me enough to breath and speak more clearly. I looked around the deserted street. He could not keep this up long. The longer he is here the more likely someone will spot him.

"I actually prefer this… better than a rap I think. I just wanted to burn your pride before I died." I said. He hesitated, as if his mind was elsewhere. "Are you okay?" I asked. His head snapped towards mine, and then he disappeared. I dropped a good 5 feet onto the pavement. "Arrr." I moaned as my ankle took the blow.

"What the fuck!" Amy shouted at me. I looked around in an attempt to see him again.

"He… he wasn't right." I muttered.

"Yeah! He's a Creepypasta rapist and he tried to kill us! What part of that was **right** for you?" I reached out a hand to help her up to her feet.

"No I meant that… he didn't seem himself. I mean I've only just met him, but something **felt** wrong." I tried to explain.

Third Person

Offenderman stuck the needle into his arm. He relaxed almost instantly.

"Bloody Slender and his fucking…. Arrrr. I almost killed my recent pet." He thought aloud, and then chuckled. "But she was a stubborn one even while facing death." He muttered under him breath. He leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath before lighting a cigarette.

"Well you don't look happy." Offender groaned when he saw the proxy. It was the one with goggles. He was terrible at names.

"Fuck off! When he sends you twats it's because he wants to 'talk'."

"Well… yeah basically. He wants to talk about your recent… behaviour." He muttered with a few twitches of his head in between words.

"What's your name again. Tick.. ticking? Ticky?" Offenderman asked with a click of his fingers every time he guessed.

"Tic.. Ticky To..Toby." Toby ticked out.

"Right. The retarded one." Offenderman muttered before turning away from him. "Tell Slender to fuck off. I don't need to justify my actions." He ordered. "Just having fun as usual. I would ask him to join, but he hates it when I offer him a rose." He chuckled a low chuckle. One full of hidden spite for his 'brother'.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy and I went to breakfast as planned. She kept talking about the incident and what we should do.

"Emily! Talk to me. How are you so calm after what had happened? He almost **killed** you." It was true I hadn't spoken a word since saying something was wrong. "Aren't you scared?" She asked, this time softly. I looked up from my pancake and met her eyes.

"I…" My hands began to shake. "I'm fucking terrified." I muttered and covered my face with my twitching hands. My breathing was hitching as the adrenaline from the encounter left my body to be replaced with the feeling I should have felt a good half an hour ago. There was a pause where Amy didn't know what to say.

"What are we going to do?" She questioned.

"I don't fucking know Amy! Maybe you should stop asking stupid questions!" I instantly shouted while banging the table with my fist. She jumped at my sudden anger, and the couple of people in the restaurant snapped their heads to us. I sighed out, in an attempt to gain some control over my emotions, before looking down at the table. "I'm…I'm sorry… it's just…" I stuttered.

"I understand." She quickly said, in a forced cheerful voice, before she grabbed my hand. "Nobody, and I mean nobody, would be stable at this moment. I don't blame you at all. I mean I've been running my mouth for ages just to cope." She said. "And that probably annoyed you even further and this place isn't the greatest place to talk in, but I suppose we should surround ourselves with people so he doesn't come back, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's gonna leave us alone and what if he's not like Slender? What if everything we know about him is a lie? What will we do if…" I covered her mouth to stop her rambling.

"You're not helping." I sighed out. She nodded as I removed my hand.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay. As you said, nobody would be okay right now. We just all react differently and your way is talking for some reason." I said while taking a sip of tea and rubbing my forehead.

"I was so useless."

"Don't…" I started.

"But I was! He had nearly gotten me with that rose before you walked in and as you were literally choking to death I was pinned to the ground. If you hadn't said what you said, we might both be dead." She said, with tears threatening to fall.

"Wo wo. No crying okay. It wasn't your fault and that thing I said only happened because I was scared okay? I wasn't gonna take my death lying down and…"

"But I did." She interrupted. There was silence between us.

"You were scared, and so was I… we just…"

"Reacted differently." She finished before groaning and hitting her head on the table. "What are we gonna do? The police, our families and even Mark won't believe us."

"Why didn't he kill us?" I questioned. She looked up at me.

"Are you really questioning?"

"But why? It can't be because he wants to fuck me, why would it be? Why doesn't he just kill me and move onto someone who **will** take the rose. I mean he almost did with you, so why didn't he get it over with and try you again?"

"He's a Creepypasta. Nothing about Creepypastas make sense, defiantly not Offenderman. He's probably one of the most unreadable ones out there. There's no point trying to find a reason. You'd probably go insane." She made sense, but I couldn't shake the feeling I had felt.

"but…"

"Do we have to go to school today?" Amy randomly asked with a pout.

"Well if we don't want to cause suspicion. It's the same with work. We'll have to go." I said.

"Don't we want to cause suspicion?" She asked.

"If we want to be thrown in a padded cell." I answered. "Maybe I should just have sex with him. It would be over right?" Amy gave me a look as if to say 'are you serious'. "What?"

"Look once you've touched the rose you are **his** , forever. He will come back again and again, wiping your mind every time, leaving you with trauma and anxiety which seemingly have no origin. You would actually go **insane**." She warned.

"Never mind then." I forced a chuckle. Amy sighed.

"We should just keep going with our lives and work around him, after all, you might have a point about him not killing you. Better than the alternative." She concluded. I glanced at my phone for the time.

"Speaking of school, if we want to get there at our usual time then we better leave now." I said while standing and grabbing my school bag.

"But you hardly touched your pancake." Amy said while pointing at the almost full plate. I looked at it for a while and shoved a spoonful into my mouth.

"Happy?" I asked in a muffled voice before turning to leave.

School had been stressful, and for once it wasn't because of the classes. No, I was making myself paranoid as the morning's events played in my head over and over. Every time I thought of it my stomach would tense up with fear and I'd have to glance around the room to make sure I was safe, and then there was the feeling with the memory. It wasn't fear, I'd concluded, but caution which doesn't make sense because the danger was already in front of me. I could hardly eat, but Amy forced me to. I was grateful and knew it was stupid to rid yourself of energy like that.

"So… work now." Amy said. The conversation between us had been no existent throughout our walk from school.

"Yeah." I said. It was starting to feel awkward. We knew what the other was thinking and it was along the lines of 'after work we'll have to go to a house that held a rapist murder'.

"Do you want to stay round mine today?" I suddenly asked. Amy seemed shocked by the invitation, but hesitant at the same time. Amy's parents never allowed her to invite people to sleep-over but was fine if she wanted to sleep-over someone else's. Even I, who they've known for 4 years, isn't allowed to sleep-over. I don't know why, and neither did Amy. "It's just… I don't feel safe." I admitted. She looked down and rubbed her arm nervously.

"I mean… I get why, I really do, it's just I doubt I would be any help if something did happen. If he is there then I might be too captivated to do anything. I'd just be in the way. You don't seem effected by him, which I don't understand, but means that the only thing he could do to you is kill you…"

"Yeah because that's so appealing." I said with my words dripping with sarcasm.

"…but is a lot better than the other option we mentioned." She reminded me. "Anyway, you seem to have a knack at not dying so I recon you'd be fine." I rolled my eyes, but nodded. It wasn't my place to put her in harm's way.

"Okay, but could you at least walk home with me?" She gave it some thought before nodding. I thanked her and we then fell back into silence.

Work was uneventful. Offenderman didn't appear like last time. Amy was extremely clumsy throughout the shift though. No doubt it was for the same reason as my stress was. We walked home, again in silence, and then we reached my door. I went to open it.

"Emily…" Amy said quietly. I turned my head. "I… I don't think we should see each other for a while. Perhaps in a heavily populated area but other than that…" She drifted off. She was removing herself, and it made me mad. It made me mad, and sad and abandoned, but I understood exactly why she was doing it. So, I couldn't stay mad at her. She was assuring that she would be okay, and I couldn't blame her. I wanted her safe.

"Okay." I whispered before opening the door and stepping in to shut it.

"I'm sorry." She said before turning and leaving in a hurry. I closed the door and leaned my head onto it. I was alone. The only person who could possible believe me had left and now I was by myself. I hiccupped and my shoulders shook as I silently cried into the door.

 _I can't do this. No alone…_

I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes to get rid of any stray tears. I walked into the living room. He wasn't there. I then spent at least 20 minutes searching my house for any signs of him. There was nothing.

"Okay, at least I won't need to deal with him tonight it seems." I muttered to myself before going to my fridge to get some chilled water. It was filled to the brim of food. Every shelf full of long lasting meals that could supply me for at least 3 weeks. At first I was cheerful, but then a wave of misery consumed me.

 _He's gonna want payment for this, and not the paper kind._

I kindly reminded myself.

He didn't turn up for the next three days. I had assumed that, perhaps, he had **actually** gotten bored of me. Amy and I gave each other polite nods, but that was as far as our interactions went. Mark had picked up on the awkwardness and had questioned me about it, since Amy had refused to answer, and I said that we were just going through a rough patch. He had understood and not asked further questions. I didn't really have any other friends and, because of that, I ended up eating lunch alone. I was thinking if this as I walked back from work on the third day.

 _Perhaps you should just walk up to her again. "Hey it looks like Offendermans gone." Would be a good start._

But there was no real reason say he was gone. He could teleport after all. He could be in China one second and in my doorway the next. I doubt time actually made much difference to him and because of that he didn't value it. I couldn't imagine not valuing time. It seemed to be, at the moment, the only thing keeping me hopeful.

I sat on my sofa, beer in hand, and remote pointed at the T.V. There wasn't much to watch, but the sound comforted me.

"Hey there sexy." That sound did anything but calm me. I sighed out, but didn't turn back to the voice. He seemed agitated by my lack of interest and push the back of my head slightly to gain my attention.

"What?" I practically growled.

"You didn't reply."

"Because I didn't **want** to reply." I pushed his hand off my head and changed the channel. He jumped over the back of the sofa and sat, incredibly close, to me.

"And why didn't you want to reply? You're not still sour about that whole 'gonna kill ya' thing are you?" He was unbelievable. I didn't answer. He got closer and wrapped a long arm around me. "Come one reply!" He begged like a little child. His hand traced my cheek as he forced me to look at him. He was pouting. At first I had wanted to punch him in his stupidly sharp teeth, but there would be no real power behind the hit. I was tired and emotionally exhausted. I didn't want to get involved in something I couldn't get out of.

"Just leave me alone, or leave here, or shut up." I said with my eyes bored. "Only three options." He frowned.

"You're no fun today. What happened?" He asked. I answered without hesitation.

"You." It, technically, wasn't a lie.

"Did your friend do a runner?" He asked with a casual voice. I tensed up and, because of the close proximity, he noticed. "Ah, yeah that tends to happen when a rose back-fires. Oh and when they see me try and murder their friend. Yeah that really gets them running." After that comment I decided I actually **did** want to punch them.

"You're fucking annoying and stupid and I didn't want to see your lack of face around me again you dumb shit!" I shouted at his snapped back head. He reached a hand to the cheek facing towards me, the one I had punched, before turning to look back to me. He didn't seem effected by the punch, but my fist was paying for it. After my shout I instantly gripped my hand in the other palm and winced at the pain I had felt. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a bone broken. He smiled.

"Now that's the spirited one I wanted to entertain me." He cheered. I started to shrink. My knees closed off my arms and my head rested on them as I cradled my injured hand. "Hey are ya crying?" He asked.

"You're an idiot." I muttered, more to myself than to him.

"You know, this would all end if you slept with me." He cooed. I couldn't lie, the thought had crossed my mind again and again.

"I would have to take a rose." I said.

"Yep."

"And that would mean I'd be yours forever." There was a small silence.

"… well somebodies been doing their homework." He said under his breath. "Yes." He said clearly.

"Then that would defeat the purpose wouldn't it? It might get rid of you in the short run, but I'd still have to put up with you." He suddenly got so close that it forced me to start to lay down on the sofa with him leaning over me.

"What are you hoping will happen?" He asked. There was no hint of a joke in his speech or in his mouth's shape. He was serious, for once.

"To be honest… that you would get bored of me and leave." I admitted. He made an 'oh' shape with his mouth.

"Normally, I would have by now." He didn't move himself from on top of me, but did turn his head towards the window. It was as if he was looking out for something. "But, others have become interested with you and, me being me, I want you to be mine. Not there's." I rolled my eyes at his childish viewpoint, but then realised what he had actually said. I jumped up, as much as I could with Offender on top of me anyway, and looked at him with serious eyes.

"By **others** do you mean other **Creepypasta**?" I asked in a careful voice. He met my caution with a grin.

"Yep." I groaned.

"Why?" I whispered.

 _I didn't ask for this. This is terrible, and what Creepypastas? Am I going to have to rely on Offenderman just so I'll have a lower chance of_ _ **dying**_ _?_

"I don't know, but when my brother wants something I tend to want to make it hard for him to get." He grinned as my eyes widened.

"Slenderman?" I shouted, hoping that he would say any other name.

"The one and only." He said as I answered with another groan.

 _We're screwed._


	5. Chapter 5

I shoved Offenderman off, rolled to the side, and landed on the ground on all fours before dashing to one of my windows. It was dark out, making looking outside almost impossible due to the reflection the light from the T.V caused.

"Shit-shit-shit-shit." I chanted peering out of every window, all the while Offenderman lazed on the sofa and watched me. After the fourth window, I started to really panic, I wheezed out air instead of breathing it out, my hands started to shake, and my vision was tunnelling and tinting a faint pink. The colour was darkening and my vision was shrinking.

Already knowing the signs, I tried to calm my breathing whilst making my way to the bathroom.

"Oh, sweet cheeks, where are you going?" Offenderman asked. I ignored him and pulled my bathroom cabinet open. I shoved my hand inside, throwing things out the way and leaning heavily on the sink. I finally found what I was looking for as my vision was almost as dark enough to be considered red.

I checked the bottle for dosage, not having to need to use it in a long time, before plucking one of my doctor issued needles and ripping the packet from it. I filled the needle with the right amount of medicine before injecting it into my forearm.

The relief was almost instant, my vision cleared and my breathing returned to normal. I sighed out, confident that I wouldn't freak out again. I heard a whistle from beside me.

"Never would have pegged you for being a druggo, babe." Offenderman was leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed, and hat tilted back. I saw him through the mirror, but otherwise made no attempt to look directly at him.

"It's medicine. I only use it when I'm stressed." I told him, already cleaning up my cabinet and throwing the used needle into my bathroom bin.

"I'm a little offended that my older bro was the one to make you stressed enough to use it. I mean, I've been bothering you for weeks and I've never seen you need this. I'm insulted sugar tits!" Offenderman exclaimed, holding his hand to his heart, as if shot, and staggering back slightly for show.

"You'll live." I answered.

 _Unlike me._

"So, whilst I'm still slightly drugged up, please explain why **Slenderman** , as well as others, is after me?"

"I dunno, might be because 'Running Day' is coming up." He replied, far too casual for what my question might entail. I turned to him, still leaning heavily on the sink.

"Running Day?"

"It's this event where each Creepypasta kidnaps someone to participate in these trials. It's so fun to watch, all the blood and pain, really gets some the Creepypastas kicking. Not just in the adrenaline way either, I've had so many sexy nights because of…"

"Smexy, why would this involve me at all?" I asked, hoping beyond hope that it hadn't occurred to Offenderman to kidnap me for this awful event.

"Right, well Slenderman…" Offenderman spat his name, frowning intensely. "Uses Running Day to test and choose new Proxies. Most of the time nothing comes of it, we just get a good show, but sometimes he'll keep the one he kidnaped. Of course, he sometimes goes with someone else's choice. Only happened once though, with Jeff. He picked an extremely fast girl, big bro needed a fast one. She wears a hockey mask, black hair and a white hoody. Ah, what's the name?" Offerenderman quizzed himself, clicking his fingers to try and remember. I looked down at my sink, arms shaking. It was either the medicine working its way around my bloodstream or my panic not able to manifest in my brain and picking to show me by body alone.

I rubbed my face, exasperated. If Slenderman was after me, what was I supposed to do? I doubt I could run, and even if I did he would eventually fine me. Even if I managed to avoid being kidnapped for the event, I would probably be killed for the sake of it.

 _What am I going to do? What am I going to do!_

"Kate the runner!" Offenderman concluded, causing me to snap my head towards him. I had forgotten he was there. I stared at him, realisation dawning on me.

"Shit." Offenderman tilted his head to the side.

"What's up baby doll?" I removed my hands from the sink to grip at my hair.

"Shit!" I turned around, stormed to the other side of the room, and turned back again. I combed my hair with my fingers, took a deep breath, and looked back to the Slender. Where Offenderman's eyes would have been, had he had any, wrinkled in confusion. "Fuck!"

"Look, sweet ass, I'm getting really confused here, so why don't you explain-"

"You're the only thing keeping me alive." I interrupted. "Without you, there'd be no reason for them to keep their distance. They would have already taken me, so now I have to rely on you not getting bored and…shit!" I shrank down, knees bent and head resting on my thighs. There was silence for a bit, only filled with my breathing. My head was starting to feel fuzzy because of the medication.

"Well, babe, you know if you just…"

"No."

"Aww, come on baby. Just one little rose and it can all be-" He now sounded as if he were a mere inches from my down turned face.

"No." He growled.

"You just admitted-" I snapped my head up, found myself staring straight into his plain white head, and shouted.

"So, you would suddenly leave? My refusal is the only thing keeping **you here**. Why would I sever that reason? I also doubt that having me 'belong to you' will deter them if you are not, physically, here to stop them." He sneered at me.

"And what if I just leave anyway sugar tits? I could just teleport and 'poof' you'll be all alone." Offender smirked, animating the poof with his hands. We stared at each other, waiting for the other to brake. I took a breath and sighed.

"You're right." I admitted, standing up straight and dusting myself off. Offender frowned, obviously not anticipating the calm voice I had.

"So you'll-"

"Guess I'm going to die anyway. Might as well get it over with." I announced, walking past Offenderman. He was still slightly shocked by my answer. "Who knows, he might choose me and then I'd be his so I might not die." I shrugged. "I mean, he's following me for a reason, so maybe he already wants me to be his, and I can't help that so I might as well go and present myself to him." I reasoned, walking down the hallway, when Offenderman suddenly teleported in front of me. He grabbed my forearms and tilted me back enough to have to rely on his grip not to fall. He was seething, tentacles appeared and wrapped themselves around my form.

"You are not **his.** " He growled. "You are **mine.** He isn't allowed to have anything that's mine. I got you, not him, **fuck** him." My face was impassive, helped by the drug in my system.

"How I see it, Smexy, is that when you leave I'll be his anyway. I might as well just give myself up." This was answered by a snarl, and the tentacles wrapped tighter.

"No."

"No, you won't leave, or no I'm wrong?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Offender drew closer to me, lips practically brushing.

"I promised you I would make you **beg** me. So, you **will**." He reaffirmed, letting go of me, causing me to stumble. "I'm taking you to the Running Day, but you're going to be **mine** to take, not his." With that, he teleported away. From the sound of it he only teleported as far as the sofa. I sighed, rubbing my face, and stumbled to my room.

 _You're going to die. Any way you look at it, you're screwed._

I dressed in my PJ top and wrapped myself up in bed. Ironically, knowing Smexy hadn't left the house caused me to relax a lot more that I should.

The next morning, I was woken by my alarm, now playing 'bow chika bow wow' instead of my usual ring tone. I groaned, silently cursing Offenderman, and sat up. Seemed like he was back to his idiotic self-anyhow. I switched the alarm off and got out of bed. I grabbed a towel from my wardrobe and walked to my shower. When I walked through the door a felt a strange shiver up my back. I frowned, and before taking off my top, I marched to the shower and drew back the shower curtain. There stood a very naked Offenderman.

"God dammit!" I shouted, covering my eyes. "Get out of the shower."

"Aww, come on babe, there's enough room for two." He said, reaching down and hauling me into the shower with him. I didn't remove my hand, and tried to struggle out of his grip. "Gotta say though, I was hoping to catch you already naked for me."

"Like I would just get into the shower without checking first. Get off me Smexy." I ordered, struggling but finding it harder to move with one arm unavailable.

"I do like your PJ's though. Or lack of them." He purred, vibrating his chest like a cat would. He slipped his hands down the top and to my thighs, making me shiver. I decided enough was enough, removed my hand from my face, and pushed him out of the shower with as much might as I could. He either hadn't expected to be pushed, or underestimated my strength, but ended up falling out of the shower and onto his ass.

"Out!" I glared, forcing myself to keep my eyes level. I pulled the shower curtain closed and waited for his scent to leave my nose.

Once he was gone I rid myself of my shirt and pants, threw them in the direction of the bathroom washing basket, and turned the shower on. I jumped in surprised because of the cold, before the shower started warming up.

Third Person 

Offenderman sulked, stalked around the kitchen and ate everything Emily wouldn't notice was gone for at least a few days. The shower started, and Offender was tempted to appear in the bathroom again, but he felt something strange from the garden. Instantly, Offender was there. He had sent the brown haired one this time. He wasn't very much for talking, but wasn't trying to hide as well as he normally would.

"Hey boy wonder. What have you got for me." The boy turned, facing away from the house and towards the Slender.

"Master wants her." He stated, borderline bored with his delivery.

"I don't care." Offender growled.

"She has something you can't understand."

"More reason to keep her a piss old big brother off." Offender smirked. Masky simply stared back.

"She is your chosen one for the Day?"

"Like I'd tell one of his bitches." Masky gave no hint of insult, and instead started to walk away. "You tell him that he'll have to go through me. I don't like sharing my things." Smexy warned before teleporting back into the house.


End file.
